Harvey's Song
by alt-taj
Summary: Harvey is adjusting to his new relationship with a younger woman. A disagreement between them leads to a heated exchange that inspires an urge to prove himself. (M/F - smut)


Harvey knew she was merely trying to spite him but her words were sharp enough to cut a little too close for comfort. He knew it was his own fault for picking a fight, but he hadn't anticipated this heated exchange. She had arrived home later than he would have liked. Harvey had the tendencies of a curmudgeon and was still adjusting to his relationship with a younger woman. Perhaps he was jealous of her preference to go out dancing on a Friday night instead of staying home with him. He had goaded her first, making a condescending remark about the inexperience of youth. His snide tone had elicited a challenge from her: "Show me what you got - _old man_ "

The words stung like antiseptic in an open wound. In his weaker moments he wondered what she saw in him. When he caught his own reflection he noticed another wrinkle that scarred his face; ten pound bags hanging under each eye that strained to stay open after a 72 hour shift. The gray tints taunted him the most. It seemed to him that his Irish blonde had faded overnight. Streaks of white sprouted on his jawline, a testament of time that he couldn't deny. The temptation to shave waned with the prominence of his double chin. 'Old man' The words burst in his chest like buckshot, scattering his confidence and leaving splintered pieces of doubt in his heart.

The insecurity flashed across his features for less than a second but she saw. She knew he was having difficulty maintaining the grueling work schedule with his new partner - the golden boy, Gordon. It was never a competition in her eyes. She knew Harvey could keep up; he was sharper than he let on. It's what made him so dangerous to the opposition. The minute someone would underestimate his strength, he'd be sure to remind them with a strong crack on the jaw. Harvey possessed a quiet strength that most mistook for apathy. It was easy to miss with his flaring temper. It was only during private moments, when he finally eased out of his Detective role, that he would allow someone to get close and experience that softer side of him.

She wanted him to confront her cold retort. She knew his worth, his capability both outside and inside the bedroom. She wanted him to see it too. 'C'mon you bastard - don't take it' she pleaded with him silently, hoping he'd spring into action like the proud dominant man she knew he was.

'Old man' Perhaps the words stung more sharply coming from her. He decided to focus on the former command. Show, don't tell. The desire to prove himself welled inside. She inspired him more than he would like to admit. 'Show her what you got...old man' Harvey's eyes narrowed before flashing her a toothy grin. There it was - the moment she had been waiting for, the proud rebellious haught which led to unlimited nights of passion. He never had to prove anything to her...only to himself.

With a heavy grunt he charged her, scooping her over his shoulder with one arm. He gave her backside a strong slap and taunted her in earnest: "You're in trouble now, _little girl._ " She swallowed hard, unable to writhe out of his grasp, even if she had wanted to. Harvey carried her to the bedroom, bursting through the door frame and tossed her onto the bed without breaking a sweat. He shrugged off his coat and began popping open the buttons of his shirt with mechanic precision. His bare chest was both inviting and intimidating. She broke their locked gaze, reaching out instead to linger against his bold form. She desperately wanted to trace the bristled hair on his stomach, following the trail down below his waist. Harvey caught her wrist and lunged on top of her, pinning her to the bed. He growled in her ear"You asked for this."

Her legs parted instinctively, inviting him to indulge. Harvey just shook his head and chuckled. She could feel the rich bass of his dark voice rumble on her chest. "Nah, you're not getting off that easy" he said with a devious glint in his eye. He tore her top down revealing smooth silken skin that ached for his touch. He let his canines sink into her tender flesh, his tongue lashing hard against her budding nipples. Harvey loved hearing her low moans as his grip tightened. He nestled his chin against her, burying his coarse beard into the softness of her chest. She frantically began tearing at his belt buckle, wanting to unleash the growing desire within. He pulled back, kneeling between her legs - "Mmm not yet, sweetness." She couldn't contain her whines of disappointment, which only served to reinforce his swaggering resolve.

He leaned over just leaving his lips out of reach with hers. She was panting hard as she tried to lift her face to meet his own. He swelled with satisfaction at seeing her yearn for him so desperately. Her fingers ran through his layered locks, trying to pull him down gently for an eager kiss. She was used to Harvey leading in the bedroom, but tonight he radiated with absolute control. She knew he was punishing her for striking a nerve, and she was more than ready to accept the consequences. Harvey reveled at seeing her squirm, trying to steal a kiss from him now was out of the question. He slid down her body leaving gentle wet kisses from her neck to her collarbone and down her chest (between her breasts). His tongue snaked out between parted lips as he followed her stomach down to her hips. His weathered hands wrapped around her skirt as he motioned for its removal. He paused to admire the innocence in her eyes, but he knew better than to concede to that docile look. Tonight, this _old man_ was going to prove his worth.

She wanted to slap that smug smirk off his face, but she was paralyzed by the intensity burning in his eyes. With a flick of his wrist he undid his pants and let them fall to the edge of the bed. She gazed at him adoringly, enjoying his virile presence. He slid his hands underneath her thighs and pulled her toward him with a hungry grunt. She moaned with delight, as he positioned himself between her legs. He let the tip throb against her folds, soaking in her wet heat. He pushed against her, careful not to penetrate just yet. His long strokes caused her to cry out and beg for the full length of his swollen member. Harvey eased himself inside, shuddering as he felt her welcoming every glorious inch. He slid in deep, feeling her stretch tight around him. She felt him flex inside, filling her up completely. "Harvey..." her voice was dripping sweet with sentiment "-I need you." He sighed contently, seizing the opportunity to deliver a conceited retort: "Remember that next time you go out"

Her eyes widened then rolled into the back of her head as Harvey began pulsing inside of her. His hips moved with piston speed as he drove his cock into delicate folds. He rolled his hips in time to her rhythmic grinding. She gripped the bulging muscles in his thighs as he pressed in deeper, causing a shared moan between them. Beads of sweat rained down his chest, and she leaned forward to eagerly lap them up. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. Their bodies pressed together tight, she offered desperate kisses in his chest as he continued his steady thrusts. He could sense she was close as he wrapped a free hand through her hair, holding her against him. The tremors of her orgasm sent him over the edge as he spent the labors of his lust inside.

They collapsed together on the bed, the glowing heat of their love slowly dissipating into the night. He raised an arm, letting her curl into his side for comfort. She felt the urge to apologize; she wanted to smother him with praise but she knew better. Harvey preferred to keep things simple, and she had resigned to keep their emotional discourse to a minimum. Still, she wanted him to know. He was half-asleep when he felt her breath against his ear. "Harvey?" He was on the verge of unconsciousness as he rolled his head to the side. He used his last remaining energy to plant a sleepy kiss upon her forehead, "Yeah?" He couldn't recall for certain, but Harvey thought he heard her say 'I love you'. Perhaps that's what he wanted to hear. He would have to ask her in the morning.


End file.
